


Perhaps it was fate?

by Butternut_Cat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kind of Random, Light Angst, Light Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternut_Cat/pseuds/Butternut_Cat
Summary: A letter addressed to Lillie that she received after coming back from her Kanto journey.





	

_Dear Lillie,_

 

_If you are reading this then you must be back from Kanto. Or perhaps Lusamine felt that you needed to see this message as soon as possible. ~~In all honesty, there isn’t much to say if anything at all.~~ You are probably confused about all of this, maybe even hurt, but I never meant to cause you any pain. It’s just that I’ve run out of time. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but who could have ever expected it to have so quickly? _

 

_Did you ever find out why we moved to Alola? I suppose now is a good time to tell you then. I might not look like it, but the truth of the matter is that my body is dying... ~~or well has died by the time you see this letter.~~ We had hoped that the tropical Alolan weather could help me get better, and maybe it did for a while. But during my time facing the League and training Ninetails, the frosty air of Mount Lanakila seemed to have just destroyed any improvement I made._

 

_However, I don't regret and single moment of it or a single memory of this entire journey. I'm so grateful for being able to become a Pokémon trainer and travel around Alola with you, Hau, and even Gladion. Lillie, I am so proud of you and I want you to know that even if I'm not there anymore, I will always have your back in anything that you decide to do. Thank you for all the memories and experiences you shared with me. I’m sorry this letter was so brief and out of the blue... ~~but I needed to tell you everything before it was too late.~~ And maybe you'll hate me for leaving so soon, before you could say goodbye. No, you definitely will be peeved...and you'll probably pull that cute pout you always seem to have. ~~Oh geez I’m rambling now, everything is probably getting repetitive.~~ I suppose I should just get straight to the point. Lillie...I love you. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. Isn't it a little strange though? It's almost as if everything came full circle. We met the day my journey began, and my end is only just your own beginning._

 

_Do you think it was fate that we met?_

 

“Lillie.”

 

The pale blondette turned around to the sound of her mother shaking her from whatever grief stricken trance the letter had cast on her. The older woman’s soft pale eyes watched sympathetically as she saw her daughter break down. Wordlessly she guided the girl standing in the middle of the room to the queen sized bed that they used to share when Lillie was a child, hoping to project as many comforting vibes as she could. Whether she was screaming or sobbing, Lillie couldn't differentiate what she was feeling anymore. All she knew was that the most important person in her life was gone, and that she couldn't do anything but cry and grieve.

 

Lusamine sighed out of exhaustion, _‘What have we ever done to deserve such treatment? First Mohn and now...that child healed this broken family and has done so much for Alola. Please Arceus I beg of you, keep that soul safe from harm.’_ From the corner of her eye, she saw the package that was meant for Lillie along with the letter. Stealing a glance at her daughter’s downturned face, Lusamine swiftly retrieved the package from the dressing table.

 

“Lillie...this package also came with the letter. I don’t know what is inside of it, but I assume that it was her intention for you to have it.”

 

Lillie blankly eyed the package. It was in a simple rectangular box, metallic silver, and bare save for the thick silk ribbon wrapped around it. _‘What could it be…?’_ Every second that passed as Lillie unraveled the ribbon sent shockwaves to her vulnerable heart. Silent anticipation coated the air as both Lillie and Lusamine stared at the box, sitting innocuously in her lap. Finally after a moment of self confliction and doubt, Lillie took the lid in her trembling hands and slowly revealed the mysterious contents.

 

A new set of tears welled up in Lillie’s eyes as she gazed down on what was inside the seemingly innocent silver box. _‘Why…?’_

  
Six pokéballs with the Champion’s Seal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Honestly this was just a random 3 am idea that I came up with while procrastinating on my homework. Criticism is always welcome, and I would appreciate any tips to improve my writing. I suck at portraying emotion, so if my characters seem a little robotic and lack luster, that's why. Also, I have no idea how to 'fanfic' so...there's that.


End file.
